


Unexpected Appearance

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, slight twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands there, opposite him. He doesn't know how she got there. He doesn't know why she is there. He just wishes she wasn't. Slight Twissy because Missy is, well, Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Appearance

Painted claws tap against the console. The TARDIS shudders and he can feel it even as he turns. The horror projected straight at him, burning across his mind.

The tapping stops.

"Hello, Doctor." She stands on the other side of the console, lips somewhere between a smirk and a grin. He can't help but ask the obvious.

"How are you here?" Her smile becomes decidedly feral as she leans forward, abruptly turns and starts to walk, hands behind her back and slow, swinging strides.

"Well, I just walked right in," the dim light emitting from the TARDIS walls catches her nails as she flicks a hand towards the double doors, head following, "you left the doors wide open. So I decided it was about time for a little visit- catch up with a childhood friend, cup of tea, banana or two- you know." She shrugs but nothing about it is apologetic.

"Leave." His voice is low and a slim eyebrow arches. She stops in her tracks, pulling her eyebrows down and pouting in a mockery of sadness.

"Oh, but, Doctor. My _dear_ Doctor. I just got here." He stands still, not daring to move. She can't hold it for long and soon ends up giggling- laughing. _Cackling_. And it never ends, the twisted sound echoing off the walls and the floors and inside his mind. The TARDIS goes silent.

Then it stops and her back straightens, lips peeling back off disturbingly white teeth as her face morphs in disgust.

"Oh, for the love of- Where's your sense of humour gone? Swap it with a Dalek's?" His next words barely make it past his clenched teeth as he steps towards her, tension in the air snapping at his patience.

"Just. Leave." She smirks, both eyebrows arched in ridicule as she flops into his chair.

"No." Her lips curve around the sound in pure defiance, heeled boots rest against the console, arms swing up to cushion he head as she leans back, "I came to see you do your thing. The running and the saving the humans. Go on now, chop, chop!" She shoos him off and he just stares, hands slowly rising to massage his temples.

"Why?" He looks up almost desperately, just barely meeting her gaze- solemn for once- "Why would you do this? Why now? Why today? Why?" His voice like feet upon gravel. She stands, the movement fluid as she bends, taking his head in both of her own hands and tilting it towards her own.

"Why, my dear Doctor." Her voice lowers to a whisper, eyelids heavy, "I'm bananas." She admits as if the whole thing is a secret. She leans back, letting go of him to fling her arms backwards as she begins cackling yet again. Her right hand returns to the side of her face as she tilts it to the left. The laughter stops short and her hand slowly circles, lips cruel as she observes him with her almost sympathetic eyes, pale ice inside them showing clearly the madness she has claimed for herself.

"Com-ple-tely crazy! You didn't forget did you? My darling Doc-tor…"


End file.
